Mario And Luigi: Return Of Cackletta And Fawful
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: It been year since fawful and the dark star is defeated. And bowser is no longer a villain and now a good guy. But then, fawful has returns but he not alone and Cackletta has return too. Including the dark star. They take over the mushrooms world. It up to Mario and the rest of the gangs to stop Fawful and Cackletta. save the world and stop the dark star
1. Chapter 1

**An: Hello everyone, hola. I am so excited to write this fanfic. And I kinda has trouble writing a summary. But, you get use to it. Anyway, originally, I was planning to do, Mario and Luigi: Return of the shroob. So I has to wait on that. Untilthis is finnish.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway, I am using a FanFictionapp and the ever since I got this app. The word is smash together and I keep fixing but it keep smash together, for examplelike 'Dogchase thecat' or 'Dogchase thecat'instead of this 'Dog chase theCat'**

 ****

 **If you see any these word mashed together, just pretend the word is not smash together.**

 ****

 **In my super Mario universe, Bowser is a good guy and he is NO longer a villain.**

 **  
**

 **Anyway,I do not own these characters and they are belong to Nintendo. And please leave a review and see you on the next chapter. Bye!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1Prolonged:_

 __

 _Last time on Mario and Luigi adventure, Mario, Luigi, and bowser team up together to save princess peach and stop fawful. And then, they has defeated fawful and the dark star, Bowser has apologyto everyone forthe kidnapping the princessand taking over the mushroom kingdom. He promised that he will be good this time to Gods and everyone._

 __

 _Fawful has been arrest for kidnapping the princess and taking over the mushrooms kingdom and forresponsible for toad tobecome the blords._

 __

 _Everyone accept Bowser apology, and then, all of the bowser kingdom and the mushrooms kingdom is now untied, No more war, No more battle, and the whole world is nowpeacefully._

 __

 _It may be a happy ending for everyone but not forfawful_

 __

 _Meanwhile, in the the mushrooms kingdomdungeon,_

 __

 _Fawful is in his cell, his plan has fail. He want to make His mother(Cackletta) proud for everything he doesfor her._

 __

 _But, suddenly, a strange purple smoke appear, and it reveals Cackletta, his mother, is alive?! Fawful is shock to see that his mother is alive, but how? She was death afterMario and Luigi kill her soul inside of bowser body. Which is was 3year ago._

 __

 _And then, Cacklette will explain later after she helpfawful escape the dungeon. The smoke was circling around fawful and then they both they also replaced fawful with a fake one._

* * *

It was a peaceful day in peaches castle,

Everything has change since fawful taking over peaches castle and bowser...well... almost destroyed the castle. But he apology for that too.

The castle is fix and some new updates as well, it has a swimming pool and indoor swimming pool, a throne roomballrooms, a huge garden, a 15 bedrooms, 5 bathroom for men and women. A 3employee room, 3 library, and some hidden passage.

Rosalina and Bowser are happily marry. Rosalina move to bowser castle. Bowser castle is updated and with no , it was a nice clear water.

All of the darkland found as turn into a beautiful grass. And the tree and flower are beautiful and a tree with some fruit. And the lava has turn into a nice clear waters.

And then lubba, is taking care of the observatory and Mario planet.

Peach isworking on the paperwork documentsfor the kingdoms. Peach hashires a new guard such asthekoopa, goomba, and boos. And all of the guard aretrain well. And she also hire a new servant and maid.

Everyone in toad town or they like to call it, the lovely town, where everybody such as toads, koopa, and goomba can be anything,together forever.

For the first time in forever, they are going to has a wonderfullyfestivalfrom the mushrooms world. It was a festival of the star bit, it celebrated on everyear on November22.

Where the star bit fall into the mushrooms and bowser kingdom. It was a wonderful festival, you can taste a star bit and it taste like a flavor of ice cream.

There will be game, food, contest, music, dancing,and fireworks. Bowser is volunteers for the fireworks.

In the Main Street, everyone is setting up for the festival, and meanwhile in peaches castle, peach is throwing a star bitball.

"Is everything ready for the star bitsprincess?" Said the oldtoad with a glasses.

"Almosttoadworth, we almost done with a decorations." Said the princess.

"Very will princess, and your friends are coming as well." Said the old toad with a glasses.

"Wonderful, now we has to wait until-" the princess was intruded by a doorbell.

"Oh my, they here arrive? That was fast." Said Peach.

"I'llget it your highness" Said the koopa. The koopa open and it reveals, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Rosalina, Bowser, yoshi, toad,toadette, and all of the other guest.

"Welcome everyone, come in come in," said Peach. "I so glad you come for the ball."

"I wouldn't miss it without the cake" said yoshi.

"Well there more cake for everyone." Said Peach.

"Thank you for invite me and my son Princess Peach." Saidthe Queen of the bean bean kingdom.

"Your very welcome Queen and Prince Peasleybean of the bean bean kingdom" peach curtsy. "Please do enjoy this evening."

All of the Mario Friends(from paper Mario 64 and ttyd.) has also come.

As all of the guest arrive everyone is enjoying of this evening, people are eating, chatting to each other, dancing, and now peach walk into the throne.

"Everyone may I get your attention please?" Everyone stop what they doing and stare at peach.

"I would like to thank you all for coming the star bit ball, and Iet us all rise our glass and to make atoast" as peach rise her glass and everyone do the same thing.

"It a been 2 months since fawful try to take over the mushrooms world. And now he arrest we can finally be peaceful again. And now Bowser is no longer a villain but a good king and a good koopa." Everyone smile at bowser as bowser blushed.

"And now let us Join this wonder night and the star bit festival!" But then, the ground is suddenly shake. And the purple storm is on the top of the castle.

And the purple smoke is entering the ballroom. Everyone is panicking. And then they all saw two figures and shock.

"We're back!" said Cacklette with fawful with a evil laugh.

*GASP* they all gasp.

* * *

 **AN: Oh no! They came back but how? They defeated them and now they're back?!Well find out in the next chapter and please leave a review and tell us how cacklette isalive?**


	2. Now in Wattpad

**An: hey guy, sothis will be on Wattpad. So I had a Wattpad account call, 'SuperWolfStar'. I will do more fanfic on Wattpad and I has some fanfic that I has released such as 'the poor orphan boy' and 'LucasxNess one shot.'**


End file.
